teamasholefandomcom-20200213-history
Carlsberg Brewery
Overview Visit Carlsberg is located in Valby in Copenhagen at the location of the first Carlsberg Brewery. The visitor centre will give you an idea of how the world-famous Carlsberg Beer is made. Carlsberg is among the largest tourist attractions in Copenhagen and now you have the opportunity to get closer to the roots of Carlsberg, the history and the beer. The Old Carlsberg Brewery from 1847 has been converted into a modern centre for visitors covering 10,000 m². In the courtyard is a smaller replica of the Little Mermaid Statue that Carl Jacobsen donated to Copenhagen. Tour ends at the brewery bar The unique displays and interactive exhibitions take you on a trip through the world's largest collection of beer bottles, the history of beer, and the Carlsberg development. The tour also brings you through a sculpture garden, award-winning stables, and a souvenir shop. The tour ends in the bar which is located on the first floor of the brewery and here you can sample some of the products with a view to the characteristic copper vessels. You should allow around one and a half hours for a complete tour. We recommend you to arrive no later than 14:30 so you have time to explore the centre. The admission fee includes two beers or soft drinks at the bar after the tour. Tickets *Adults (18+) - DKK 80,- Incl. 2 beers/soft drinks *Young (6-17) - Only when accompanied by an adult - DKK 60,- Incl. 2 soft drinks *Children (0-5) - Only when accompanied by an adult - Free Opening Hours Monday to Sunday 10 am - 5 pm Please notice that the last ticket will be sold 30 minutes prior to closing. You should allow around 1½ hours for a complete tour. Please be aware that afternoons in the high season can be quite busy and you may have to queue. We are closed on Christmas and New Year – December 24th, 25th, 26th, 31st, and January 1st - but open on Easter and all other holidays. Find Your Way Bus routes: 18 or 26 5 minutes walk from the bus stop S-Trains: Line B & C Enghave Station 15 minutes walk Valby Station 15 minutes walk Tours There is a free, self-guided tour at the brewery available during open hours. Public guided tours Saturday and Sunday at 14:00 in English Sunday at 12:00 in Danish No reservation needed Tickets are sold at the Visit Carlsberg Brand Store Price: DKK 125 (Admission to Visit Carlsberg + DKK 45) Duration: 45 min. Introduction to the fascinating history of Carlsberg from the establishment in 1847 to today. The guided tour takes you through: *Founder J.C. Jacobsen’s struggle to refine the beer and the brewer process. You’ll also learn about his dedication to science and his donations to Copenhagen. *The relationship between father and son and its influence on Carlsberg’s history. *A number of the iconic buildings – J.C. Jacobsen’s villa and brewery, The Elephant Gate and New Carlsberg brewhouse. Category:Breweries Category:Bones Category:Denmark Category:Copenhagen